


The Lone Wolf

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Angst, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: The lone wolf dies...But she was willing to die if it meant she could hold Daenerys into her arms every night.





	The Lone Wolf

“This is absurd!” Daenerys sighed deeply, sitting on her bed.

“Let’s just wait some more.” Arya said calmly, looking out the window.

“More?” Daenerys stared at Arya, waiting for the younger woman to look at her but she didn’t. “I won’t wait another day. If you are so reluctant to tell your family about us then maybe we should end this and you should go back home!” The Queen’s stern tone finally made Arya turn around to face her.

“Only five months ago you were my brother’s lover, Daenerys. And Jon  _ still _ loves you. It would kill him to know we are together.” Arya tried to reason with her.

Daenerys’ face remained impassive as she stared at Arya. “Jon is dear to me and that’s exactly why we shouldn't be hiding this from him. It will hurt him more to know we’ve been together all along and never told him.”

“That’s not all.” Arya let a tired sigh escape her lips as she sat down next to Daenerys.

“Your sister?”

“The whole North.”

Daenerys knew how the northerners felt about her. Even after she fought for them, they still didn’t recognize her as their Queen. They wanted independence and they wouldn’t know no ruler but a Stark. They wouldn’t like to know a Stark was sharing a bed with her in King’s Landing. They didn’t like the fact Arya  _ was  _ there to begin with.

“I’m their Queen whether they like it or not.”

There’s a moment of silence. Daenerys knew that even though Arya was there with her and; she believed; loved her, the younger woman also believed the North belonged to her family and should be ruled by the Starks. Daenerys knew that Arya's heart was divided.

“Maybe you are right and I should go back home.”

Daenerys furrowed her brows at Arya’s words. “Are you leaving me?”

“I don’t belong here, Daenerys. I loathe this place.  _ My _ place is at Winterfell, with my family.” Arya said, remembering the words her father told her back when she was just a little girl.

_ The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. _

Daenerys felt her eyes getting wet with sad, bitter tears. “I’m your family now! You can’t leave me.”

Before Arya could say anything else, Daenerys held her face in both hands and kissed her. It was passionate but also desperate. Arya could taste the Queen’s salty tears as they kissed and she turned, holding the older woman to her body.

Daenerys’ hands soon became unquiet, tugging at Arya’s clothes, wanting to take every single piece off. Pulling away from the heated kiss, Daenerys stood up and took off her nightgown, standing there completely bare. The sight of the Queen’s perfect body, made Arya’s cock twitch inside her pants and start hardening.  

Daenerys stood between Arya’s legs and took the younger woman’s loose nightshirt off her body. Then Daenerys did something that made Arya’s eyes widen in surprise as she stared at her. She kneeled. She kneeled down between Arya’s legs and placed her hands on Arya’s thighs, looking up at her with tear filled eyes.

“Don’t leave me.” Daenerys begged, leaning in to kiss Arya’s stomach. She kissed it all over and up between Arya’s breasts, until she got to the younger woman’s neck.  _ “Please,  _ don’t leave me.” She plead, nuzzling Arya’s neck and holding her tight by the waist.

Arya could barely believe her eyes. Daenerys Targaryen, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the woman who had the whole Westeros on their knees for her, was on her knees for Arya. Holding her for dear life as she cried against her neck.

Arya could feel the tears wetting her neck and it broke her heart. Up until that night, she had no idea just how important she was to the Queen. She had no idea Daenerys loved her so much as to  _ kneel _ for her and beg her not to leave her.

Reaching up, Arya held Daenerys’ face, pulling the blonde’s face away from her wet neck so she could look at her. Arya never thought she would see Daenerys crying. She always seemed so strong, so tough, so feelings proof. Just like herself. And just like herself, the Queen was proving to have feelings indeed.

Arya wiped Daenerys’ tears away with both her thumbs and Daenerys closed her eyes as she felt the warm digits touch her cheeks. She leaned in, seeking Arya’s touch and Arya pulled her head up so she could kiss the Queen’s lips. They kissed and Arya did her best to be as gentle as possible even though her body was screaming for her to take the woman kneeling before her.  

She could feel Daenerys’ hands moving down her body, one stopped at her right thigh and the other palmed her cock through her pants. Daenerys rubbed it as she kissed Arya, letting the younger woman control the kiss. Arya’s tongue battled hers and then she sucked on Daenerys’, making the Queen moan into kiss.

Arya reached down and pulled Daenerys up, standing up as well. She grabbed the older woman’s hips and lay her down before taking off her pants. Daenerys lay there, watching Arya strip and licked her lips when the brunette’s hard cock came into view. She was aching for it. Aching for Arya. For her touch, for her kisses, and especially for her love.

Did Arya even love her back? She didn’t know. Arya -much like herself-, never really let her emotions show and Daenerys couldn’t tell if she owned the Stark girl’s heart or not. It would break her heart if Arya didn’t feel the same, she had fallen in love with her so hard, it felt like she would die if Arya left. She was  _ so  _ in love, she didn’t think twice before kneeling before her, begging her to stay.

She would kneel and beg a million times.

Arya spread Daenerys’ legs and lay between them and Daenerys moaned in delight when she felt Arya’s hard cock against her wet cunt. The brunette slid it between the Queen’s wet folds and her hard clit, making Daenerys close her eyes and grab Arya’s hair, bringing their lips together once again.

As they kissed, Arya held her cock and positioned it at Daenerys’ entrance. She teased the wet hole, flicking the tip of her cock across it and when she felt Daenerys pulling at her hair, she slid it in. They both gasped as her cock was wrapped by Daenerys’ silky walls.

Arya put her hands on each side of Daenerys’ head for balance and began thrusting her cock into the Queen’s pussy. Daenerys made little sounds of pleasure as she stared at Arya’s face. She loved the look of pleasure and concentration on the younger woman’s face as she fucked her.

Holding Arya’s body with her legs, Daenerys incentivised the brunette to go deeper and that’s what Arya did. She grabbed Daenerys’ waist with one hand, the other still holding herself up, and pushed her cock as deep as it would go inside the hot cunt. Daenerys couldn’t stop the little scream of pleasure that fell from her lips as the tip of Arya’s cock touched a place inside her that made her legs tremble.

“So beautiful.” Daenerys heard Arya say and when she looked into her eyes, she found Arya staring back at her fascinated.

The hard, yet slow pace, let Daenerys feel every vein on Arya’s cock and every time the brunette’s balls slapped her butt, she went to one of the seven heavens. They were looking at each other the whole time and Daenerys could swear Arya was looking at her the same way she herself looked at Arya. Or maybe it was just her mind fooling her into seeing what her heart desired.

Then Arya leaned down and took one of Daenerys’ pink nipples into her mouth, sucking on it very gently. She flicked her tongue across the hard nipple and Daenerys arched her upper body a little, pushing her tit against Arya’s face for her to feast on it. Arya took more of the soft mound into her mouth and sucked a little harder, making Daenerys throw her hips up to meet the brunette’s gentle strokes.

“Arya, please…” She needed more. She needed Arya to  _ really  _ take her. The slow tempo was killing her.

If Arya heard her, she didn’t let it show. The brunette continued fucking her slow, making love to her body. And Daenerys loved every second of it but she needed more to reach the climax. So she dug her nails into Arya’s shoulders, moving her hips in circles to let her lover know she  _ needed  _ more.

Arya stopped sucking on Daenerys’ breast to look at her. “You need it harder?” Arya asked her in a lust-filled voice.

“Yes!” Daenerys moaned.

“How about you ride me?” Arya asked, willing to let Daenerys set her own pace.

“Oh yes! Yes, let me ride you!”

Arya pulled out and lay on her back, her thick cock slapping against her lower stomach, glistening with Daenerys’ pussy juices. Daenerys straddled the brunette and held her cock, positioning it to her entrance and then sitting on it until every inch was inside. This position made Arya’s cock go even deeper inside her soaking wet cunt and the both of them moaned in pleasure.

Arya grabbed Daenerys’ waist as Daenerys’ palmed her small breasts for balance and started riding her. She started slow, just for a couple seconds, and then she began bouncing on Arya’s cock. Arya groaned and squeezed the blonde’s waist as Daenerys’ fucked herself on her cock. She loved this position, she loved watching Daenerys’ full breasts bouncing as she rode her.

Daenerys was lost in ecstasy, she squeezed Arya’s breasts as she leaned down a little to ride the big cock at a different angle. The Queen’s tits were now close to her face, so Arya leaned in and took the one she hadn't sucked before inside her mouth. She sucked the succulent breast and reached down to rub Daenerys’ hard little clit.

“Oooh!” Daenerys moaned.  

Arya continued rubbing the Queen’s clit as her other hand moved to Daenerys’ butt. She squeezed the soft flesh hard as she sucked on Daenerys’ hard nipple and Daenerys’ body trembled a little. Arya thought she had came but then Daenerys pushed her body against the mattress and continued riding her cock.

Now, Arya grabbed her butt with both hands, squeezing it and fondling it as Daenerys rode her hard and fast. Arya watched as she leaned back, grabbing her knees for balance and threw head back as she moved her hips in circles. It almost made Arya cum and; wanting Daenerys to cum before she did; she started rubbing the blonde’s exposed clit again.

“Arya!” Daenerys all but screamed, still moving her hips in circles.

Straightening her body and squeezing her own breasts, Daenerys came hard around Arya’s throbbing cock. Arya watched the blonde shaking and moaning as she clenched her walls around her cock so hard, it hurt a little. And Arya was very close herself but then Daenerys relaxed her pussy muscles and stopped moving.

“Daenerys…” Arya didn’t need to say anything else.

Daenerys pulled the hard cock out of herself and moved down on the mattress, between Arya’s legs, spreading them to make room for her body. Looking up at the brunette, she held the impossibly hard cock by the base and licked it from the bottom to the tip, tasting herself on it.

“Fuck!” Arya breathed when Daenerys wrapped the head around her full lips.

Daenerys sucked on the bulbous head as she fondled Arya’s tight balls. Arya reached down and held her lover’s head in place, not forcing it down but just keeping it there instead. Slowly, Daenerys moved her head down, taking more of Arya’s cock in, until she felt the tip of it on her throat and gagged a little, pulling away. The sound was kind of erotic; at least to Arya; and it made the brunette’s penis twitch against Daenerys lips.

“Oh, fuck!” Arya cursed when Daenerys flicked the tip of her tongue across the little slit on the tip of her cock.

Daenerys licked the precum that was coming out of it as she jerked Arya off and fondled her balls with her other hand. “Give it to me, love.” She said, in a low voice, looking into Arya’s eyes.

And when Daenerys took her cock back inside her mouth and sucked the head while jerking her off, Arya gave it to her alright. She groaned as spurt after spurt of semen gushed into Daenerys’ hungry mouth. Daenerys opened her mouth, letting it land on her tongue as she continued jerking her off, until the very last drop of seed filled her mouth.

Looking directly at Arya, she swallowed her cum, moaning at the taste as if it was the most exquisite drink in the world. Arya’s spent cock twitched a little at the sight but it didn’t get hard again. It had been a long day and she was way too tired for that.

Moving up, Daenerys kissed Arya. The kiss was slow and gentle and Arya stroked the Queen’s sweaty back as Daenerys played with her right breast. When Daenerys pulled away, she looked at her with sad and pleading eyes, stroking the younger woman’s face.

“Please, stay.” She leaned down, laying on top of Arya and holding the brunette as she buried her face on her neck. “Stay with me. I love you, I  _ need  _ you.”

The words made Arya’s heart beat fast. Faster than ever. Faster than when she watched her father being beheaded. Faster than when she killed the Night King. 

And how could she say no when her heart screamed for her to say yes?

_ The lone wolf dies. _

But she was willing to die if it meant she could hold Daenerys into her arms every night.

“I will. I’ll stay.” 


End file.
